


Carolina

by diredog



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diredog/pseuds/diredog
Summary: I wrote a dirty talking fic because I needed to have movieverse Peter speak Russian just once. Enjoy the filth.
Relationships: Peter Maximoff/Reader, Peter Maximoff/you, Pietro Maximoff/Reader, Pietro Maximoff/You
Kudos: 40





	Carolina

"Tebe nravitsya, kogda ya tak ispol'zuyu svoy rot?" He looked up from between your legs for a brief moment, a smirk on his face which was now covered in your wetness. He just spoke Russian for the first time around you, and god did it sound hot. 

"What'd you just say Peter?" You barely squeaked out, too focused on the missing feeling of his tongue on your dripping cunt. He crawled up to you, his lips inches from yours. 

"I said, 'do you like it when I use my mouth like that', little kiska." He purred, pressing his lips against yours. He slipped his tongue in, letting you taste yourself. He loved seeing you squirm under him but this, this was something different. He had never seen you  _ this _ desperate for him. It may have been the accent, it may have been the actual Russian words that fell from his lips, whatever it was it made your body shiver and your toes curl. 

"Aw does my little kiska like when I dirty talk in a different language? Do you want me to call you moya shlyukha and fuck you like one too?" He grabbed your chin between his fingers with a devious smile. All you could do was nod wordlessly and stare at the man you thought was innocent just a few months ago. While you were distracted he made it a point to strip, leaving nothing to the imagination. 

Your eyes trailed down his chest, lower and lower until he stopped you, tilting your chin back up. 

"You don't get to look at it, not unless I say so alright kiska?" He gave you a chaste kiss and slid himself inside of you, giving you a moment to get settled. Fuck he was thick, you couldn't think of anything else  _ but _ that fact. Thick, so fucking thick. He stretched you in the best ways possible as he moved, pulling almost all the way out. 

"Please." You whined, the empty feeling immediately hitting you. He tsked and shook his head, pushing back inside. 

"Needy, needy, needy. But I love it. I love  _ you _ ." He pulled out again, flipping you over and sliding right back in before you could protest. You stared at yourself in the mirror on his backboard, your face was covered in a deep blush and it probably felt hot to the touch. He leaned down, giving your shoulder a kiss before resting his head against it. 

"See that? I want you to watch yourself while I fuck you. See just how gorgeous you are when you're in pure ecstasy." He started thrusting ever so slightly. One thing about Peter, he makes you work for your orgasm, you learned this the hard way even when he was more vanilla about your sex. 

With one snap of his hips he brought you back to reality, making you moan loud. This gave him an opportunity to take his fingers and dip them between your thighs to catch a bit of your arousal and stick said fingers in your mouth. You sucked and licked his fingers like your life depended on it, and for some unknown reason that turned you on even more. 

"I want to see that pretty little orgasm face, think you can put on a show for me?" He purred in your ear, nipping at it. You moaned in response, trying to form the words for a yes, but your brain was putty at this point. He sped up, almost tempted to use his powers, but he had a better idea. He always did. 

He pressed his thumb against your clit, vibrating it just how you liked it, still keeping his pace with his thrusts. 

"P-Pietro!" You screamed, knowing it was his one weakness. The one thing that could get him to cum faster than anything while he teased you was moaning his name. And it did the trick, he gave one more hard thrust and came in sync with you, collapsing against you. 

"We need to do that again, that was fucking phenomenal." He laughed, brushing a piece of hair away from your forehead. You looked at yourself in the mirror once again, smiling. The way you practically glowed after the two of you fucked always made you smile like that. You were a mess, a sweaty and exhausted mess, but you wouldn't have it any other way. 

"Mm, I think I like the nickname though. Can we keep it?" You looked back at him the best you could. 

"Anything for you, kiska."

**Author's Note:**

> catch me over @ kitwalkers on tumblr and remember to leave a kudos/comment if you liked!! im always taking requests here or on tumblr!


End file.
